


Deberías aceptar la realidad

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Other, Yaoi, ushioi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Una fiesta, una borrachera y un resultado que tendrás que cargar con el resto de tu vida.Fic con temática gender bender.





	Deberías aceptar la realidad

 

 

Oikawa se encontraba sentada en uno de los baños de su instituto, el Seijou. Su mirada estaba fija en el aparato que sostenía entre sus manos, las que no dejaban de temblar. Era una broma, debía serlo. Algo había salido mal, quizás no había leído las instrucciones correctamente.

Volvió a tomar la caja con las instrucciones y la releyó por quinta vez. Si era una raya, era negativo, si eran 2, era positivo.

Sus ojos color chocolate se volvieron a posar en el test de embarazo que tenía marcado claramente dos rayas, del color más rojo posible. No cabía ninguna duda.

Estaba embarazada.

Siguió sentada en ese lugar por todo lo que quedaba de la hora de clase, no se encontraba con ánimos de levantarse y hacer como si nada le pasara dentro de la sala, con el resto de sus compañeros y amigos.

¿Qué haría con su vida a partir de ahora?

Siquiera, ¿sabía quién era el padre?

Lo sabía, y eso era lo peor. De todas las personas existentes en el mundo entero, y tenía precisamente que ser él.

Tenía que contarle a Iwa-chan, era su mejor amigo y de seguro la apoyaría, claro que eso sería luego de darle la paliza de su vida. Pero necesitaba contar con un apoyo en ese momento, por mucho que quisiera decir lo contrario, no era capaz de asumir todo esto sola.

Se pasó una mano por el flequillo que le caía sobre la frente, limpió lo mejor que pudo las lágrimas que había derramado en ese rato y guardó el test de embarazo en la caja en que venía para luego tirarlo al fondo de su bolso. Inhaló y exhaló.

La campana para la última hora de clase acababa de sonar y sabía que no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, así que con todo el ánimo y el valor que pudo reunir, decidió que saldría y que enfrentaría al mundo con su nueva situación.

Cuando entró en la sala, sintió de inmediato unos ojos verdes posarse en ella. De forma casual decidió ignorarlos y tomar asiento en su puesto, ya había decidido que ese mismo día hablaría con Hajime, pero aún no se sentía preparada para recibir su mirada.

Como si el mundo se aliara en su contra, su teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo, insistentemente. Lo sacó sin que el profesor se diera cuenta y vio que de nuevo tenía mensajes de esa persona, y que además Iwaizumi le había mandado otro mensaje -un milagro- con un: “ _¿Te pasó algo? No te ves bien_ ”.

¿Qué no se veía bien? Pues claro que no, luego de dejar todo el desayuno atrás en el baño y encontrarse con la noticia de que un ser estaba empezando a vivir dentro de ella, ¿qué más quería?

Le mandó una carita con la lengua fuera, seguido de un “ _Necesito hablar contigo luego de la escuela_ ”

Antes de que el moreno pudiera teclear que tenía prácticas y que no se desocuparía hasta tarde, ella añadió: “ _URGENTE_ ”.

Escuchó cómo el chico que se sentaba detrás de ella suspiraba en resignación y supo que había ganado aquella conversación. Luego de eso, trató de prestarle la máxima atención al profesor que tenía delante de sí, para distraerse de alguna forma.

Las prácticas de porristas ese día fueron mucho más relajadas que de costumbre, pues la entrenadora les mostró videos de competencias internacionales y planificaron teóricamente una nueva porra. Oikawa Tooru era la estrella principal, alta, grácil, esbelta, elegante, refinada y coqueta, sin contar además que contaba con una sublime belleza que no tenía igual.

Ella había entrado a ese club para animar a su amigo de la infancia, Iwa-chan, así siempre iba a apoyarlo a sus partidos, pero no solo a él, sino que las porristas iban a cada partido en el que competía su instituto, sin importar qué deporte fuera. Ellas eran la alegría y el ánimo, transmitían el apoyo de todos los estudiantes y hasta profesores, eran un pilar fundamental para los jugadores.

Muchas veces habían corrido rumores de que ellos dos tenían algo, debido a su cercanía, pero solo eran muy buenos amigos de infancia. Hajime la veía más como su hermana, como alguien a quién debía proteger y ella también lo veía como un hermano, que siempre tendría los brazos abiertos para consolarla por cualquier cosa.

Como eran vecinos, y sus prácticas terminaban a la misma hora, compartían el recorrido para sus casas, lo que ayuda a generar rumores sobre ellos. Pero estaban tan acostumbrados a escuchar esas cosas, y teniendo los sentimientos por el otro en claro, solo dejaban que los demás hablaran a sus espaldas.

Ese día Tooru estaba nerviosa, incluso pensó en no esperar a su amigo e irse sola, pero bien sabía que si hacía eso, él irrumpiría en su cuarto entrando por la ventana, y esa charla no podía llevarse a cabo en su casa.

Volvió a tomar aire y miró al cielo, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer eso, y un sinfín de cosas se le pasaron por la mente. Estaba bien, no había sido una chica muy modelo por así decirlo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro e hizo que pegara un brinco por el susto que le causó. Ahí estaba la cara de Iwa-chan mirándola de forma rara, sus ojos verdes se encontraban entrecerrados y su ceño un tanto fruncido. Ok, eso no era nada bueno.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Hajime con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y Oikawa jugando con sus delgados dedos y con la vista fija en el suelo, solo unos pasos por delante de ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te pasa o tendré que adivinarlo? —La voz masculina de Iwaizumi resonó en sus oídos y le causó un escalofrío.

—Aunque quisieras adivinarlo, no podrías —le susurró.

—Entonces, ¿me lo dirás?

Una leve brisa corrió entre ambos y le dijo:

—Estoy embarazada.

El moreno dejó de caminar, haciendo que ella también se detuviese y se le quedara mirando. Parecía que este había dejado de respirar y que sus neuronas aún no lograban procesar la información que recién había escuchado. Luego de unos segundos, minutos o puede que hayan sido horas, mostró signos de volver a respirar y de seguir vivo.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?

¿No tenía nada más inteligente que decir?

—Pues no, ya me gustaría a mí que fuera una broma, pero no lo es —los ojos chocolate desviaron la mirada, avergonzados —. No sé qué hacer, Iwa-chan.

El moreno se acercó y la rodeó con sus anchos brazos, reconfortándola, Tooru no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más y rompió a llorar, sus rodillas dejaron de soportarla y lo único que evitaba que se desplomara era el abrazo de su amigo.

Pasó el tiempo suficiente para que dejara de sollozar y se calmara, a lo que Hajime aprovechó la oportunidad para separarse de ella y guiarla a su casa. Si bien era cierto que la situación era complicada y que en la casa de Oikawa no podrían hablar con libertad acerca del tema, tampoco lo podían hacer en medio de la calle. En momentos así, Iwaizumi agradecía que sus padres llegaran tarde a la casa.

Una vez que estuvieron en la tranquilidad del cuarto del moreno, este se sentó frente a ella y comenzó el interrogatorio.

—¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Qué harás? Idiota, ¿tienes algún plan?

—Cálmate, Iwa-chan —le dijo la castaña al verse llena de preguntas.

—No me digas que me calme, Divakawa, ahora contestarás lo que te pregunté y me contarás la historia.

—Está bien… —rodeó los ojos—. Supongo que prefieres que me salte la parte del sexo, ¿no es así?

—¡Agh! Evita que vomite y dime quién es el padre, ¿es el idiota de Matsun? Yo sabía que ese imbécil andaba detrás de ti…

—¡¿Matsun-kun está interesado en mí?! —Sus ojos resplandecían.

—No seas idiota, ahora no se fijará en una chica embarazada, ahora dime, si no fue él, ¿quién fue?

—Tan cruel… Bueno, te aseguro que jamás podrías adivinar quién es el padre… ¡Ni en un millón de años!

—Y por eso te lo pregunto, idiota, ya dime.

—Es… su padre es… —Tooru se mordía el labio lleno de brillo labial, tenía que decirlo todo de una sola vez—. Ushiwaka es el padre.

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

.

Wakatoshi tenía el ceño fruncido mientras observaba fijamente la pantalla de su celular. Se estaba comenzando a preguntar si es que tenía el número equivocado de Tooru o ella había cambiado el teléfono. Pero negó con la cabeza, ese día se había asegurado de obtener su número y dejar anotado el de él.

Desde ese día, hace unos dos meses atrás, que le enviaba mensajes de texto todos los días y en distintos horarios, y varias veces a la semana la llamaba, pero nunca había recibido una respuesta. Ya estaba empezando a frustrarse.

En una de las ocasiones en que le texteó luego de un entrenamiento, su amigo Tendo se percató de la situación y le dijo que podría ser que ella lo estuviera evitando, pero él no lo veía como algo posible, no había razón para que Oikawa estuviera rehuyendo de él.

Ahora, él mirando el techo de su habitación desde su cama, se preguntaba si es que acaso eso no podía ser una posibilidad, negó con la cabeza y suspiró, jamás se daría por vencido con ella.

Se había enamorado de Oikawa Tooru desde la primera vez que la había visto. Había sido en un partido amistoso de práctica contra el Aoba Josai, ella era la líder de las porristas que habían ido a apoyar al rival. Wakatoshi nunca había sentido nada especial por nadie, incluso la gente que lo rodeaba le decía cosas al respecto, pero cuando la vio, tan bella, grácil y delicada, no pudo evitar que un cúmulo de emociones se apoderaran de él.

Eso había sido hace tres años, cuando recién estaban en primer año de preparatoria, él ni siquiera llegaba a ser titular regular, pero ella ya era la capitana, algo nunca antes visto. Y desde ese entonces, debido a la rivalidad entre sus dos escuelas, se habían visto en innumerables ocasiones.

Ushijima desde ese primer día siempre trataba de acercarse a ella, pero Tooru solo solía mirarlo de pies a cabeza y despreciarlo. Él había tenido hasta la valentía de invitarla a su escuela, “ _D_ _eberías venir a Shiratorizawa”_ , pero ella solo le hacía un mohín y le sacaba la lengua. Incluso en una ocasión le mostró el dedo medio de la mano, una actitud para nada de señoritas, pero que lo había cautivado.

Pero la suerte le había acompañado unas semanas atrás.

Había sido arrastrado a una fiesta que daba uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Yamagata, ya que era el cumpleaños de su novia y lo estaba celebrando a lo más grande posible, por lo que todos los invitados eran más que bienvenidos.

Él había llegado, tomado un vaso de plástico con algún tipo de bebida, que esperaba que no fuera alcohólica, y se colocó apoyado en una pared de la casa, observando el ambiente.

Sus ojos no habían estado en nada fijos, hasta que una chica chocó con él, y como todo un caballero, le ayudó a reponerse, pues parecía que ella sí había tomado alcohol. Esa cabellera, ese tono de ojos, esas curvas exuberantes pero que mostraban un cuerpo atlético, y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, todo eso pertenecía a una sola persona.

—Oh, vaya, pero si es Ushiwaka-kuun —su voz sonaba más pastosa de lo habitual, como si arrastrara cada sílaba—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Un compañero del equipo me trajo, dijo que debía divertirme —le contestó con gesto serio.

—¡Ja! Y, ¿acaso sabes cómo divertirte?

—Si te refieres a que hago lo mismo que la gente de mi edad, no, pero hago lo mejor que puede hacer un deportista en esta situación.

—¡Qué aburrido! ¿Qué estás bebiendo? —Le tomó el vaso que llevaba en la mano y probó un sorbo para luego hacer un mohín—. ¡Es jugo! —Le gritó como si eso fuera lo peor de todo el mundo.

—Pues sí, no puedo beber alcohol, aún soy menor de edad —le replicó Ushijima.

—¡Olvídate de eso! Rayos, hasta para beber eres aburrido —Tooru le tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hasta el área de la cocina—. Yo haré que te diviertas y dejes esa horrible cara vacía de emociones.

Wakatoshi se dejó guiar, al fin y al cabo, era Oikawa quien le estaba tocando y mostrando algo de interés en él, así que, si ella le decía que saltara por la ventana del segundo o tercer piso, él lo haría. En esos momentos estaba muy feliz.

Cuando llegaron al área de la cocina, la castaña tomó su vaso y lo vació en el fregadero, para luego comenzar a llenarlo con el contenido de distintas botellas que estaban esparcidas por la mesa de la cocina. Luego de unos minutos y de varios tambaleos por parte de ella, terminó por ofrecerle el vaso. El as de volley lo tomó y olió, para inmediatamente fruncir la nariz ante el olor.

—No estoy seguro de que esto sea sano en alguna escala —se lo dio de vuelta.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, Ushiwaka-kuuuun… —la porrista lo tomó y le dio un sorbo, sin inmutarse si quiera—. No está tan malo —dijo más para ella, luego volvió su mirada hacia arriba para verle directamente al rostro—. Bueno, si no vas a beber, yo me iré al jardín a pasarlo bien.

La castaña giró sobre sus talones y se fue casi dando saltitos, pero debido a que había consumido una buena dosis de alcohol, se tambaleó y se hubiera caído si Ushijima no la hubiera sujetado. Ella trató de soltarse de él, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una de sus canciones favoritas por los altoparlantes, así que sin poder aguantarse un segundo más, agarró esos fuertes brazos y arrastró al chico a lo que se suponía que era la pista de baile, bastante improvisada, además.

Wakatoshi nunca había bailado en sus diecisiete años de edad, no escuchaba ese estilo de música y no sabía qué hacer con una chica semi borracha que, según él, se le pegaba demasiado para bailar. Aunque claro, de lo último no se quejaría.

Por el baile podía sentir cada una de las curvas de la castaña, por su altura tenía una vista privilegiada de su escote, que estaba remarcado por una diminuta blusa ajustada. Oikawa llevaba unos tacones no muy altos, pero que le añadían unos cinco o quizás siete centímetros a su estatura, aun con ellos seguía siendo más baja que el chico del Shiratorizawa.

Finalmente, Ushijima decidió quedarse quieto y disfrutar de las sensaciones que su cuerpo iba captando al ser tocado de esa forma por el cuerpo femenino, se notaba que Tooru era una buena bailarina y el porqué era la capitana de su equipo. El chico de ojos verde oliva se vio sorprendido cuando ambas manos fueron sujetadas por la chica del cabello brillante y fueron colocadas en su cadera. Ni siquiera en su cintura, un lugar más decente y propicio para guiar los movimientos de baile, sino que en las caderas, justo en el borde de la falda y de la blusa.

Cuando Tooru levantaba los brazos y la blusa se subía, Wakatoshi podía sentir con la punta de sus dedos aquella piel satinada que era descubierta momentáneamente para su goce.

En una serie de acontecimientos poco planeados, esporádicos y llevados a cabo principalmente por la chica que se dejaba llevar por los tragos que había bebido aquella velada, sus cuerpos se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta terminar pegados el uno con el otro y sus respiraciones fueran casi las mismas.

No era como si Ushijima nunca hubiera tenido una erección en su vida, él se había desarrollado como cualquier adolescente normal y sano, y lo que con ello conllevaba, lo diferente era que nunca había tenido una erección pegado a una chica que, cuando lo miraba, se relamía los labios como si quisiera probarlo.

Oikawa, por su parte, había encontrado que sería una buena broma el dejar en ascuas a Ushiwaka, ella sabía lo que él sentía hacia su persona, y esa noche quería diversión, así que pensó que entusiasmarlo para luego dejarlo sería una buena idea.

Como última parte de su plan, trató de ponerse un poco más de puntillas, agarró del cuello de la camisa de la estrella del Shiratorizawa y lo jaló hacia ella, hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Fue algo corto, coqueto, y sin sentimientos de por medio. Solo el resultado de un baile demasiado intenso.

Con su cometido ya realizado, ella lo soltó y volvió a girar sobre sus talones para alejarse y poder refrescar en algo su mente, el alcohol le estaba haciendo más efecto del esperado y su vista se veía un tanto borrosa.

Pero no contó con que el chico que había dejado atrás le sujetara del brazo y la volteara en su dirección.

—Oikawa-chan, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

—¿Oikawa…chan? —La castaña entrecerró los ojos, pero dejó pasar aquello—. Pues voy por una bebida más y por un poco de aire, ¿acaso te importa?

—Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Tooru lanzó algo parecido a una risa falsa o un bufido, le quitó un vaso a una chica que caminó justo al lado de ella y miró a Wakatoshi directamente a los ojos.

—Si tú lo viste divertido, bien por ti, pero para mí, casi muero del aburrimiento.

—Quizás esto sea un poco más de tu agrado.

El chico de gran altura la tomó poniendo una mano en su delgada cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, y la otra la posicionó en su hombro, para luego trasladarla a la nuca. Con la fuerza que Ushijima poseía, no fue difícil levantarla unos centímetros del suelo y acercar sus cuerpos.

Tooru no alcanzó a darse cuenta de cuando sus labios con glitter fueron poseídos por otros, que nunca habían tocado a algo siquiera similar al bálsamo labial.

Primero el beso de Wakatoshi fue algo torpe y posesivo, sus labios se posaron en los de ella de forma brusca, simplemente se tocaban con demasiada presión, luego, cuando ella emitió un jadeo ante la sorpresa al ser besada por él, se aventuró a atrapar el labio inferior de Oikawa entre los suyos.

La castaña casi por instinto cerró los ojos y posó sus manos en aquellos fuertes brazos que la sostenían. Los pasó desde arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, si ella tenía una debilidad, eran los chicos musculosos, o mejor dicho, los músculos mismos.

Sumidos en la intensidad del beso que cada vez se hacía mayor, sus instintos y deseos los llevaron a que buscaran un lugar más íntimo, haciendo que finalmente se encerraran en un cuarto del segundo piso en la casa en donde era la fiesta.

Ya poco importa quién era que estaba enfrente suyo, Tooru se dejaba acariciar y disfrutaba cada vez más como aquellas manos fuertes y grandes la tocaban y acariciaban casi con veneración.

En la -poca- experiencia que ella tenía, nadie la había tratado así.

Tampoco era como si ella fuera muy experimentada, a diferencia de lo que la gente solía creer, seguía siendo virgen. Le gustaba coquetear con los chicos, pero solo había estado en una relación seria, en donde no pasó mucho.

Se dejó embriagar por las sensaciones y también nublada su consciencia por el alcohol, la ropa se desprendió de una forma increíblemente rápida y eficaz de sus cuerpos y ambos se contemplaron expectante por lo que vendría, no había vuelta atrás.

 Ushijima sentía que lo que estaba pasando era un sueño o era una ilusión causada por el alcohol, pero él no había tomado y sus terminaciones nerviosas le confirmaban que lo que estaba viviendo era muy real.

Tener a Tooru debajo de él, retorciéndose de placer, aferrando esas suaves y delicadas manos a los omóplatos de su espalda, enrollando sus piernas en su cintura y mordiéndose el labio, era mucho más de lo que él siquiera había tenido en sus mayores fantasías.

Para Oikawa, en el momento en que el hinchado miembro entró en ella y rompió su barrera, el efecto del alcohol se disipó de su cuerpo, haciéndola totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no podía echarles la culpa a los tragos por abrirle las piernas a Ushijima, algo dentro de ella había hecho que le provocara toda la noche.

Ahora allí, sumida bajo el gran As y la estrella del equipo que era el eterno rival de su instituto, no podía pensar en nada más que en el placer que este le estaba brindado. Una vez que el dolor por la intrusión se disipó, todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo era placer. Con cada arremetida sentía que perdía parte de su cordura.

La voz aterciopelada de Oikawa se iba haciendo más ronca por sus continuos jadeos y la velocidad de Wakatoshi se incrementaba con cada uno de ellos.

Finalmente, pudieron llegar al clímax y cayeron rendidos por el cansancio y por los espasmos remanentes de placer que seguían en sus cuerpos.

La chica apoyó su larga cabellera en el antebrazo de Ushi y pasándole un brazo por sobre el pecho, se quedó dormida. Ushijima no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño de forma tan rápida, por lo que, en un gesto distraído, tomó el móvil que estaba más cerca de él en el suelo y lo examinó.

—Tooru-chan —le removió algunos cabellos que le tapaban la frente—. Tooru-chan

—Mmm —le respondió la otra, sumida en el sueño.

—¿Puedo anotar mi número en tu teléfono?

—Ushiwaka-chan, haz lo que quieras.

.

.

.

 

—Y eso fue lo que pasó, Iwa-chan —terminó su relato la porrista.

—No puedo creerlo… —el rostro de Hajime había tomado colores de todas las gamas, ahora estaba pasando por el periodo de palidez—. En primer lugar, ¿por qué fuiste a esa fiesta? No conoces a nadie del Shiratorizawa.

—Yo no, pero era el cumpleaños de Akane-chan, una kohai de primer año del club, y me invitó, ¡nunca pensé que su novio era de esa escuela! Y mucho menos que él iba a ir.

—¡Maldición, Divakawa! ¿Y ahora que se supone que harás?

Tooru se limpió una lágrima rebelde que había escapado por la comisura de su ojo, para luego tomar ambas manos de su amigo y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Ayúdame, di que es tuyo, finjamos que somos una pareja, seguro que todos lo aceptaran al principio, es obvi...

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres que yo haga el papel del padre?

—Pues sí…

—Tooru… —El moreno soltó una mano y suspiró—. Yo te diría de inmediato que sí, pero ese bebé tiene un padre, un padre que, por lo que me contaste, te llama y mensajea todos los días, un padre que quiere algo serio contigo. No sería justo

—¡¿Justo?! —La castaña se sobresaltó— ¿Me hablas de lo que es justo? No sería justo que yo tuviera que pasar el resto de mi vida en contacto con alguien como él.

—Debiste pensar en las consecuencias antes de hacerlo.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? No estaba pensando, ese fue el problema.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, Hajime se sentía realmente mal por la situación de su amiga. Hasta cierto punto se culpaba por lo que había pasado, esa noche ella lo había invitado y él había rechazo acompañarla. Negó con la cabeza esos pensamientos y luego de pensarlo unos segundos, volvió a hablar.

—Te propongo algo, Divakawa.

Los ojos color chocolate fundido se posaron en él, expectantes.

—Habla con él, cuéntale tu… situación, y si él decide echarse hacia atrás, que no quiere hacerse responsable o simplemente huye, pues yo me hago cargo y asumo toda la responsabilidad.

—¡Iwa-chaaaan! ¡Eres el mejor!

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, ahora mándale un mensaje, antes de que me arrepienta.

.

.

.

 

_“Ushiwaka-chan, necesito hablar contigo, veámonos en el parque x a x hora. T”_

Ushijima no podía creer que había recibido ese mensaje, era algo totalmente fuera de lo común e inesperado. La cita era para ese mismo día, le había avisado con una hora de anticipación, pero él haría todo lo posible por llegar.

Cuando llegó al lugar señalado, no solo se encontró con Oikawa sino que también con el as del equipo de volley del Seijo, Iwaizumi. Su ceño se marcó y apretó las manos a los costados mientras se acercaba a dónde ellos se encontraban.

Hajime había insistido en acompañar a Oikawa a aquella reunión, quería asegurarse por sí mismo que él no quería tener algo que ver con ello. Tooru podría inventarle mil historias para el desmedro de Ushijima. Pobre chico.

—Ushiwaka-chan —le saludó fríamente la castaña.

—Tooru-chan, Iwaizumi —saludó el de Shiratorizawa, el moreno solo respondió con un asentimiento de la cabeza—. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe esto?

Oikawa levantó la barbilla en el gesto más orgulloso que pudo, juntó las manos y tomó aire, Ushijima pudo ver que su amigo apoyaba una mano en su espalda, de forma imperceptible.

—Estoy embarazada.

Un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el ruido de unas cuantas hojas ser arrastradas por el viento se coló en el lugar. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres, cuatro, diez. Sin respuesta.

El semblante de Wakatoshi era estoico, nada diferente de lo habitual, con la única diferencia de que sus ojos se encontraban más abiertos y su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba repetidamente. Hasta que finalmente habló.

—¿Es… es mío?

Los ojos de Oikawa se entrecerraron y una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Iwaizumi.

—No, es de Iwa-chan, pero queríamos que fueras el padrino —le contestó de forma sarcástica.

—No… no entiendo —les dijo confundido Ushijima.

—A veces me pregunto si tu estupidez es genética o solo parte de ti, espero por el bien de mi bebé que solo sea parte de ti y no lo tengas en los genes…

—Eso significa que… ¿es mío?

—¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo o qué?

—Divakawa, no seas así con él, está en shock —le cortó Iwaizumi, luego se dirigió al otro chico—. Contestando tu pregunta, sí, es tuyo.

Por primera vez desde que conocían al capitán del Shiratorizawa, vieron un cambio en su expresión facial. Los músculos de sus mejillas empezaron a contraerse, su ceño dejó de estar fruncido, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo y los dientes se asomaron en lo que parecía ser una especie de sonrisa.

Corrección, era una sonrisa.

Sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, al principio eran unos pasos dudosos que luego se convirtieron en largas zancadas que se detuvieron solo cuando tuvo a Oikawa frente a él. Pasó ambos brazos por su cuerpo y lo sujetó en un fuerte y apretado abrazo hasta que la levantó del suelo y dio un giro con ella volando.

Un extraño sonido salía desde su pecho e Iwaizumi pensó en que, de nuevo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba lanzar una carcajada y que tampoco debía estar a acostumbrado a ello, pues sonaba un tanto ronca y hasta descoordinada.

—¡Seremos padres! ¡Tendremos una familia! —Le decía a Oikawa mientras seguía haciéndola girar por los aires.

—Su…suéltame Ushiwaka… creo que voy a vom…

Demasiado tarde, Hajime hizo un gesto de asco, no debía ser nada agradable que te vomitaran encima, por mucho que fuera la chica de tus sueños. Pero eso no pareció molestarle a Ushijima, solo soltó a Tooru, que se dio la vuelta para seguir vaciando su estómago en un arbusto cercano, mientras él solo se sacaba -cuidadosamente- la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y buscaba un pañuelo en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¿En serio llevaba un pañuelo en situaciones como esa?

Como sería normal y lógico, el moreno pensó que lo ocuparía para limpiarse a él mismo, pero se acercó, esta vez más cautelosamente a la castaña, y le ofreció la tela.

—Lo siento, no pensé que sufrieras de nauseas durante el embarazo —se disculpó.

—Por supuesto que las sufro —Tooru le arrebató el pañuelo y se limpió la boca—, son las náuseas y los antojos lo que más me molestan. —Se enderezó y arregló rápidamente la ropa lo mejor que pudo—. No quiero subir un solo gramo más de lo necesario, pero esto —se señaló el vientre— quiere comer todo el día y las cosas con más calorías en el mundo entero.

—Lo importante es que te alimentes bien —le dijo con tono serio Wakatoshi, a pesar de seguir manteniendo una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

—Sí, como sea —Oikawa desdeñó eso con un movimiento de su mano—. Ahora que ya sabes esto, bueno… —Tooru desvió la mirada—. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

 _“Oh, así que Tooru le estaba dando algo parecido a una oportunidad”,_ pensó Hajime, quien se mantenía al margen de la situación, pero seguía observando todo desde el columpio en que se había sentado.

De forma inesperada, Ushijima posó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas. El rostro de ella se volvió pálido a la vez que sus ojos se agrandaban.

—Oikawa Tooru, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y pasar toda tu vida a mi lado? —Le propuso el fornido chico.

—No.

Iwaizumi no pudo contenerse y dejó escapar una carcajada que rompió por completo el ambiente, aunque claro, tampoco era como si hubiese interrumpido mucho. Para él era obvio que Tooru dijera que no, entre ellos siempre habían chistes y malas bromas sobre Wakatoshi, pero al menos la situación le daba la confianza suficiente para irse y dejar en manos del As todo.

Sabía que aquel niño tendría un padre, su verdadero padre. Y sería una familia.

Se disculpó rápidamente y trató de salir del lugar lo más rápido posible, a pesar de las quejas y los gritos de Oikawa detrás de él.

—¿Por qué no? —Resonó la voz de Ushijima en el parque, ahora con solo ellos dos.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos color chocolate se volvieron a mirarlo, aún en el suelo— Como que por qué… Pues porque no quiero casarme contigo, y mucho menos pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… porque no sé, no me gustas lo suficiente y para el matrimonio debe haber amor, y nosotros no nos amamos. Lo que sucedió ese día fue producto del alcohol y las hormonas de dos adolescentes, nada más.

—Yo sí te amo —le confesó como si nada Wakatoshi—. Te amo desde ese día en que vi tu sonrisa por primera vez y removiste algo dentro de mí, de mis emociones, algo que nunca antes había sentido y pensé que sentiría. Para mí no fue algo producto del alcohol o de las hormonas, fue producto del amor y del deseo que siento por ti.

Oikawa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aquella era la confesión de amor más tierna y sincera que alguna vez había recibido, algo patético si se ponía a pensar en ello, pero al menos sabía que aquello era sincero. Tragó saliva, y antes de que pudiera hablar de vuelta, Ushijima siguió:

—Y al menos ahora ya sé que te gusto un poco, quizás no lo suficiente, pero me encargaré de enamorarte cada día, hasta que te decidas a casar conmigo. Te amo, Oikawa Tooru, y quiero que tengamos una familia juntos, y no descansaré hasta lograrlo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
